


Revealing Truth

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The search for truth is more precious than its possession." By Albert Einstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revealing Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4063) by unbroken_halo. 



> 授权:  
> Hi Blurry,  
> My apologies for responding to your email so late. I thank you for asking and appreciate it. Consider this permission for translating the fic and I am glad you enjoyed it enough to want to share it.  
> Thank you so much!  
> Unbroken_halo

**合作译者** : racifer

+

金斯莱·沙克尔部长和他的傲罗小队抵达霍格沃茨，开始查看学校的受损状况。

“分散开，搜索霍格沃茨的场地和霍格莫德村。所有人，不管是活是死，都要带回来报备接受检查，然后转去魔法部。”

沙克尔把傲罗分成两队，威廉森[Williamson]带领一队搜查霍格莫德，萨维奇[Savage]带领另一队和他一起搜查霍格沃茨。

威廉森点了点头，带着自己的人顺着那条通往霍格莫德的歪歪扭扭的小路走了，然后他们在噗的一声中，整齐地消失了。

沙克尔深吸了一口气，伸手去推城堡大门。沉重的木门自动打开，他立刻收回手，抽出自己的魔杖。傲罗们立刻把他保护性地围在中间。

门后的是麦格教授，对他紧绷绷地笑了笑，“沙克尔部长，我们正等着您到来。”

“麦格教授。”

“把你的傲罗们叫进来吧，部长，我们相信所有人都在城堡里。波特先生有话要和您说。”

沙克尔扬起眉毛，然后转身往霍格莫德方向发射了一串火花。他回头看着麦格点点头。“您领路，教授。”

+

 _*斯内普扬起眉毛，用讽刺的口吻问道：“你打算让他把你杀死？”_

 _“当然不是。必须由你杀死我。”_

 _长久的沉默，屋里只有一种奇怪的咔啦啦的声音。凤凰福克斯在啃一小块墨鱼骨头。_

 _“你希望我现在就动手吗？”斯内普问，语气里透着浓浓的讽刺，“还是你需要一点时间构思一个墓碑？”_

 _“哦，暂时还不用，”邓布利多微笑着说，“我想，那一刻该来的时候总会来的。从今晚的事情来看，”他指指自己焦枯的手，“我们可以肯定它将在一年之内发生。”_

 _“既然你不在乎死，”斯内普粗暴地说，“为什么不让德拉科得手呢？”_

 _“那个男孩的灵魂还没被完全糟蹋，”邓布利多说，“我不愿意因为我的缘故把它弄得四分五裂。”_

 _“那么我的灵魂呢，邓布利多？我的呢？”_

 _“只有你知道帮助一个老人免于痛苦和耻辱不会伤害你的灵魂，”邓布利多说，“西弗勒斯，我请求你为我完成这件大事，因为死亡对于我来说是铁板钉钉的事，就像查德理火炮队将在今年的联赛中垫底一样。说句实话，我倒愿意没有痛苦地迅速结束生命，而不愿意拖拖拉拉，死得很狼狈，比如，把格雷伯克牵扯进来——我听说伏地魔把他也招进去了？或者落到亲爱的贝拉特里克斯手里，她喜欢把食物玩够了再吃？”_

 _“谢谢你，西弗勒斯……”*_

沙克尔从冥想盆里出来，难以置信地摇着头，他抬起一只手揉了揉自己的脸，然后清了清嗓子，看着哈利。

哈利直视他的目光。“有意思，是不是？”

金斯莱哼了一声，然后深深吸了一口气，对着门挥了挥魔杖。两个人走进来，哈利打量起他们。

“哈利，傲罗萨维奇和威廉森接下来也要列席我们的会议。很抱歉搞得这么正式，但我向你保证，如果接下来发生的事情有客观的见证人，对我们两个都有好处。”

哈利深深吸了口气。“我明白。”

萨维奇递给金斯莱一个小玻璃瓶，然后在放着冥想盆的桌子边坐下。他怀疑地研究了冥想盆一会儿，然后对着沙克尔点点头。

威廉森坐在书桌边，抽出一张羊皮纸，然后把羽毛笔放在羊皮纸上，用魔杖敲了敲。羽毛笔自己跳起来，微微颤抖着立在纸的上方。他抬起头说，“请继续吧，部长。”

金斯莱转过身，用自己的魔杖指着羽毛笔，说：“哈利·詹姆·波特的简报。记录时间：1998年五月。列席：哈利·詹姆·波特，傲罗大卫·萨维奇，傲罗理查德·威廉森，部长金斯莱·沙克尔。”

金斯莱看着羽毛笔快速地把他说的话记录下来，然后又看向哈利，说：“准备好了？”

“没法准备得更好了，”哈利紧张地咽了口唾沫，然后张开嘴，伸出舌头。

“给陈述人H.J.Potter用药。”金斯莱往哈利舌头上倒了三滴药水，看着年轻人脸上肌肉变得松弛，目光涣散。

沙克尔拉过来一张椅子，在哈利面前坐下。他先深吸了一口气，准备好开始讯问。他不喜欢哈利坚持要用吐真剂，但也不得不承认这么做很有必要。作为魔法部的部长，他需要知道这个年轻人不在霍格沃茨期间都发生了什么。他把其他两个人在场的念头推出脑海，专注在哈利身上。

“你能听见我说话吗，哈利？”金斯莱轻声问道。

哈利的眼皮动了动。“能听到，”他小声说。

“我希望你告诉我，”金斯莱依然没有提高声音。“邓布利多是怎么指导你打败伏地魔的？你觉得你的训练是从什么时候开始的？”

哈利深深地颤抖地吸了一口气，然后开始用一种平板的、毫无情绪的声音说话。

“我在霍格沃茨读一年级的时候。罗恩、赫敏还有我从奇洛教授和伏地魔的手中保护了魔法石。邓布利多教授那个时候不愿意告诉我，为什么伏地魔想要杀我……”

哈利的故事，金斯莱其实已经在冥想盆里看过不少了，但他依然感觉恐怖，邓布利多竟然让这个男孩做这样的事情。等哈利终于说完，他筋疲力尽地瘫倒在椅子里，金斯莱立刻把解毒剂给了他，还要来茶和点心，让每个人都可以喘口气。

他们静静地喝了一会儿茶，金斯莱仔细地打量眼前的年轻人。他自己是伏地魔第二次崛起后才加入凤凰社的，不过他从西里斯·布莱克嘴里听过不少詹姆·波特的故事。哈利除了长相之外，和他父亲并没有什么相似之处。金斯莱更喜欢哈利成长的历程，这是他那个时候就确定了的。

鉴于他见证过的最近的几件事，还有他看过的这些回忆，金斯莱非常希望可以做些必要的措施，确保他们的生活继续下去。人们的观念应该改变，这样的战争不应该再次发生。

他们面前还摆着一项艰巨的工作——重建他们的家园。他需要能够得到的所有帮助。如果有哈利·波特支持他，那么他可以号召各方援助，大展拳脚。而他需要做的，只是不要重蹈斯克林杰的覆辙就行。

“你让我看这些回忆，我真是太荣幸了，谢谢你，哈利。我明白，让你再重温一遍那些事情需要多大的勇气。”当金斯莱终于开始说话的时候，他低沉缓慢的声音放得更加柔和。

哈利眨了眨眼，清了清嗓子，又点了点头，把茶杯放回到茶托上。“先生，我应该谢谢您花时间听我说完。”

金斯莱偏头致意，说：“你为巫师界做了这么多事情，如果我不理会你的需求，那就太不体谅了。”

哈利不满地皱起眉头。“我不是唯一一个做出贡献的人，先生。罗恩和赫敏都帮助了我。整个凤凰社的成员都提供了他们的支持。”他停下来，深吸了一口气，“还有斯内普，”他平静又有点儿不情愿地补充说。

金斯莱舔了舔嘴唇，看着哈利想了一会儿。“是啊，我看到了。但是，将斯内普塑造成一位英雄形象，可能不会为普通巫师大众接受。”

哈利顶着金斯莱的目光在椅子里不安地动了动。“我和以前一样讨厌这个混蛋，但是他的确帮助了……”他停顿下来，叹气。“他还救了我。我欠他一条命。”

威廉森正在确认誊抄的副本确实有效，听到这句话，他抬起头，看着波特，然后又看向沙克尔。不过他什么也没说，又低头看着羊皮纸，等着下一句对话被记录下来。

金斯莱扬起眉毛。“所以这就是你让我看那些回忆的原因？为了补偿自己的生命之债？”

哈利有点畏缩，但还是点点头。“我的生活还要继续下去，但我没法带着这个一起继续前行。”

金斯莱点点头。“那么你接下来的打算是什么？”

哈利抬起头，看着金斯莱的眼睛，说：“等霍格沃茨重建完成，学校重新开学之后，我就要回来，拿到我的N.E.W.T.s成绩。我想要做傲罗，先生。”

金斯莱笑了，他的牙齿在深色的皮肤衬托下显得非常洁白。“我相信这个我可以帮你，哈利。”

威廉森不赞同地眯起眼，又看了一眼波特，然后拿起那张记录。萨维奇收起冥想盆。金斯莱和波特的谈话结束，他们也站起身。

+

罗恩看着哈利和赫敏将一块块石头升起，从路中间移开。“他不是吧！”

哈利咧嘴笑笑，点了点头，等着赫敏的信号，开始把砖块在原处砌合。“他真的说了。不用我们两个考NEWTs就给我们提供在傲罗军团中的职位。”

赫敏有些生气地摇了摇头，指着那堵墙挥了下魔杖。“我觉得这不公平。大家都应该努力达到那些要求才能加入傲罗军团，沙克尔部长直接绕过了那些规矩。”

“但是赫敏……”罗恩还想说什么，但是被赫敏一眼瞪回去了。

哈利低头看着地板。“他也给你安排了个职位，赫敏。而且这并不意味着我们没资格做这些，我们只是用另一种方式获得了资格。”他咬咬嘴唇，也对着墙挥了挥魔杖，“按照他的说法，是生活和实际经验让我们取得了资格，我想。”

赫敏盯着他，然后尖叫着冲过去紧紧抱住了哈利。哈利哼了一声，轻抚着赫敏的头发，从肩膀上看着罗恩，转了转眼睛。

“行了！去抱你自己的姑娘去！先说好我不是指我妹妹，你这家伙！”罗恩假意地嚷嚷道。

哈利朝着罗恩咧嘴笑着，再多抱了赫敏一会儿，然后放开手，让她跑过去拍罗恩的肩膀。罗恩把她拉进怀中，亲昵地蹭着她的颈项。哈利开心地看着他们。

罗恩在赫敏推开他转向哈利的时候叹了口气。“多谢你了，哈利，但是我已经决定回学校完成我的学业，然后上大学。”她抬头看看罗恩，又看看哈利。“当然是在参加完那些葬礼之后。”

“你明天会出席弗雷德的葬礼的吧，嗯？”罗恩轻声问道，“我是说，你要马上接受沙克尔提供的职位吗？”赫敏抽了口气，然后捂住嘴巴盯着哈利。

哈利静默了一会儿。“还有很多事情需要去做。霍格沃茨的重建，以及对那些支持伏地魔的人们的审判。”他清了清嗓子，转开目光，“我已经接受了。”他低声咕哝道，“因为我擅长那些。”

他摇了摇头，然后转回脸看着他们，表情坚决。“但是我会出席葬礼的。他们所有人的。”

赫敏把手放下来，摇了摇头。“哈利……你不能再一个人做这种事了。”她安静地低语道。

哈利张了张嘴，但是罗恩打断了他。“他不会是一个人的。”没理正使劲拽他长袍的赫敏，他向哈利伸出手去。

“搭档？”

哈利咧开嘴笑了，握住了他的手。“搭档。”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛抬头看着罗恩。“罗恩！你和乔治保证过的！我们经历过那些，以后太危险了。”她看向哈利，“无意冒犯，哈利，但是金妮会怎么说？”

“哈利决定做什么跟金妮一点关系都没有。”罗恩答道，“还有，乔治会理解我的，而且我可以之后再他一起工作。”

哈利耸了耸肩，放开罗恩的手，从他们身边走开。罗恩试图说服赫敏，她的抗议声也拔高了。

让他们吵着，哈利转向格兰芬多塔楼。关于金斯莱的邀约，他的脑中还是一片混乱。他所做的所有决定，包括关于金妮的，都在相当短的时间内就定下来了。他身边的混乱状况开始慢慢好转，他看在眼里，非常惊讶，尤其是想起，仅仅几天之前，一切都还是那么糟糕。

楼梯迟缓地转动着，似乎这座古老的城堡已经无力供给那么多让它们移动的魔法了。但哈利终于还是走到了胖夫人的肖像前，进入了格兰芬多塔。

公共休息室很安静，这种安静对于公共休息室而言太不寻常了，但这没有像哈利以为的那样让他不安。霍格沃茨是家。无论这里发生了多少灾难与毁灭，这里都比任何地方能让他感到舒适。在陋居，韦斯莱夫人和金妮两个人，总会无微不至地照顾他，但是现在，孤独才最适合他。

一只手插进头发中，哈利坐在了壁炉前的一张柔软无比的扶手椅上，盯着炉火。他伸了个懒腰，叹息一声，试着不再想今天金斯莱问他的那些事情和他想起的事情。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在静寂中，满意于现在独自一人坐在塔里的状况。他看见那些情景仿佛回放般飞速闪过他的脑海，而他自己那时候坐在旁边，像个旁观者。他猜想这是不是吐真剂的副作用，然后，他摇了摇头，睁开眼睛。因为他忽然意识到那些回放的记忆中都有斯内普。

他揉揉脸，叹了口气。在那个时候，对斯内普他并不感到内疚，更多的是惊讶，惊讶于看到那个背叛了邓布利多的男人被本以为是他的主子的人谋杀的场景。斯内普，应该比任何人都清楚伏地魔有多么的反复无常，然而当他看到斯内普被纳吉妮攻击时脸上写着的惊讶与恐惧的时候，哈利顿住了。

无论是那时，还是现在，哈利都不知道，那晚他为什么会走向斯内普。但有些东西吸引着他去靠近那个男人。或许信任邓布利多一直都是正确的惯性思维，让他觉得自己应该信任斯内普。当赫敏将那只长颈瓶递给他的时候，他不假思索、毫不犹豫地接受了那些记忆。

当他意识到，他已经不能匆匆跑向邓布利多的办公室、为他不信任这位伟大的老巫师而道歉的时候，一阵渴望与悲伤交缠着的剧痛深深剖开他。向他的肖像道歉跟这不是一回事。另外，他们已经在国王十字车站说了该说的话，而且试着向斯内普道歉是完全的无用功。他对斯内普所说的任何言语都不能补偿他所犯下的过错；现在他只有用实际行动来说话了。

哈利摇了摇头，试图赶开脑中所有关于斯内普的思绪。他站起来，伸了个懒腰，拖着沉重的步子走到房间里，开始收拾行李。他要待在陋居几天，尽管气氛很悲伤，他也想尽力展现出自己更好的状态，以及向韦斯莱一家表达他的感谢之情。

推开他七年级宿舍的门，哈利发现克利切已经帮他收拾好了。他无力地微笑了一下，依旧会惊讶于这个老精灵对他的关心，倒在床上等着罗恩和赫敏。“多谢了，克利切。”他抬起眼镜，一边揉着眼睛一边轻声说道。

克利切满脸笑容地看着他，在合上哈利的箱子之前鞠了好几个躬。“哈利主人的箱子收拾好了。还有什么克利切能为哈利主人做的吗？”

哈利调整了一下他的眼镜，然后摇了摇头。“嗯……谢谢，不用了，克利切。现在我只是累了。”克利切点了点头，打了个响指，在一声轻微的爆破声中消失了。

哈利晃了晃脑袋，摘下眼镜放在一边，在和大家一起用门钥匙回陋居之前，闭目小憩一会儿。

 _斯内普睁得大大的黑眼睛令人惊惧地紧紧盯着他的眼睛。他的手指无能为力地堵住伤口，血从喉咙中涌出，浸透了他的长袍。_

“波特……波特，听着……” _斯内普说，但哈利只是看着他的时候，看着他眼中的光芒随着鲜血从静脉中涌出而黯淡下去。_

 _斯内普不动了，哈利伸出手去，在斯内普的手终于无力地落在了尖叫棚屋的地板上的时候，合上了那双黯淡无光的眼眸。哈利的手指划过这具冰冷的躯体，然后跌坐在地上，盯着那个他曾经无比厌恶的男人。_

 _斯内普的眼睛突然睁开了，他伸出沾着血迹的双手抓住哈利的喉咙，吼道：_

 _“波特！”_

“哈利！”

哈利猛地坐了起来，大口喘着粗气，手臂胡乱地挥了一下。“什么？！”

纳威站开了，双手举起。“哈利……你做噩梦了……呻吟啊、乱打什么的。你……你还好吧？”

哈利一只手盖到脸上，一边摸着眼镜一边点了点头。“嗯，纳威，谢了，我没事。”

纳威盯着他看，然后摇了摇头。“哦，那好吧。嗯……罗恩和赫敏在楼下等你呢。”

哈利看看周围，发现太阳已经转到另一边了。他抓抓头发叹了口气，摇了摇头，滑下床，那梦境已经消失了。“好吧。再次谢谢你，纳威。”

纳威又看了哈利一眼，然后点点头，坐回他的床上。“不客气，哈利。”

哈利慢慢挪下台阶，红着脸清了清嗓子，微笑着看到罗恩和赫敏赶紧分开。罗恩一只手环着赫敏的腰，赫敏向哈利伸出手，邀请他加入他们的拥抱。他们一起用门钥匙回到陋居。

+

哈利怀中的小小孩童点亮了阴郁的气氛，但哈利也知道，这个孩子能够带来的快乐是短暂的。泰迪明亮的发色和活泼的性格和笼罩陋居和韦斯莱全家人的悲伤比起来太过幼小。哈利还知道，明天他们参加卢平的葬礼的时候，这种悲痛也会传染到他身上。

赫敏抚摸着泰迪的后背，对孩子露出微笑，在看着他用牙齿咬一只凤凰玩具的时候她不禁笑出声来。他拉了拉凤凰的尾羽，玩具就欢快地唱起歌来，逗得孩子咯咯笑，头发随着歌曲的旋律变幻颜色。“他真可爱，是不是？”

哈利哼了一声。“他长得和卢平一样，但性格却遗传了唐克斯。”他调整了一下抱孩子的姿势，往周围看，想找安多米达。“我还是不敢相信，莱姆斯竟然请我做他孩子的教父。”

赫敏对泰迪笑了笑，然后抬起头看着哈利，说，“他信任你，哈利。他相信我们所有人，不是吗？”

哈利耸耸肩，然后开始对付小泰迪，想要把可怜的玩具从他嘴里救出来。“我让他回去，但是现在他依然没能在这里照顾自己的孩子。我要怎么告诉泰迪这一切都是我的错？”哈利放弃把已经被口水浸湿的玩具拯救出来的努力，抬头看着赫敏。

泰迪胜利地欢呼了一声，然后继续津津有味地咬那只凤凰。

赫敏不赞同地皱起眉头。“不能这么说，哈利。他们不在了，但这不是你的错。卢平和唐克斯会希望你告诉泰迪，他们是为了他而战斗，为了让他现在能够过上更好的生活。因为他们，因为你，你们战斗、做不得不去做的事情，所以我们所有人才有一个更好的未来。”

哈利阴郁地看着她回嘴道。“是啊，没错，于是又多了一个像是里德尔、斯内普和我一样的男孩。如果他将来因为不在父母的关爱中长大，变成了一个阴沉或者骄纵的孩子，那都是他的教父的错。”

赫敏摇头，说，“哈利……此时此刻，你就在改变这种可能。我知道你在为斯内普做的事情。我不能说我欣然接受，但我能理解。你改变了这种凄惨长大-走错路的模式，所以泰迪的将来也是完全属于他自己的将来。你就是一个活生生的例子，让他知道尽管爸爸妈妈不在了，但他们死得有意义；让他知道他世界上还有人关心他，不会让他变成……哦！”

她声音低了下去，一时眼神飘远。

“什么？”

赫敏回过神，看着哈利，伸出手，把泰迪紫色的头发从脸前撩开。“战争的缘由。我们不能让人们想起这场战争就只记得和血统是否纯正有关，因为事实远不止如此。我们必须时刻提醒人们这一点。”

她低头对泰迪微笑，然后抬起头，看着哈利说，“我知道我们应该怎么做。我们需要一座纪念碑，不是魔法部主持建造的那种，一座可以提醒所有人在这场战争中我们选择战斗，因此赢得了什么的纪念碑。”

哈利扬起一边眉毛。“赢得了无数家庭分崩离析、生活天翻地覆？”

赫敏瞪着他。“不，你个白痴。战争毫无意义，是的，但是，如果最后人们不从中学习到教训、做出改变的话，那么历史只会重演。哈利……你已经在为了泰迪而改变，现在让我们为所有人改变现状吧。”

哈利盯着她看了一小会儿。“是不是就像对待家养小精灵，因为你知道我有点儿喜欢克利切现在这样了。他很高兴。”

赫敏睁大眼睛，对他吼道：“哈利……如果不是你怀里抱着孩子，我会诅咒你。”

哈利往后退了一步，抱紧了泰迪。“我要做什么？”

泰迪尖叫起来，用玩具凤凰打哈利的头，凤凰也跟着唱起歌来。不过哈利抓过玩具，夹在自己胳膊下面，歌声停止了。

泰迪的眼睛里开始汇聚泪水，小嘴瘪下去，嘴唇不祥地颤抖起来。

哈利看着孩子，“哦不，不许哭。”

赫敏摇摇头，把玩具从哈利那里抢过来，然后还给泰迪，成功地消解了一场即将到来的暴风雨。她对泰迪微笑，然后抬头看哈利。

“只要你摆出好的姿态就行，哈利。”赫敏咬牙切齿地说，不过脸上依然挂着微笑，安抚着泰迪的情绪。“就像是你为斯内普做的事情，只不过是为了整个巫师界而已。”

哈利悠着泰迪，考虑了一小会儿，看着孩子和赫敏，说，“好的，不过你得保证斯内普也包括在内。他也有功劳。”他发现赫敏在做什么之后，声音不由得欢快起来。

赫敏眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“无论你做什么，都要把斯内普往好的方面描绘。”

“你希望我帮助你推销你的英雄西弗勒斯·斯内普？”

哈利点点头。“你打算给这场战争留下某种纪念，纪念那些值得纪念的，是不是？”

赫敏点点头。“是的，差不多是这个意思。我考虑的是留下一个时间胶囊，只不过我们不把胶囊埋在土里，让它留在地面上可见。”

哈利抱起泰迪，腾出一只手阻拦她继续解释下去，然后咧嘴笑起来。泰迪又扯动了凤凰的尾巴，玩具再次唱起歌来，哈利怀里的小小的身子跟着旋律扭动。

“那么斯内普也要在这个时间胶囊里有一席之地，留下些合适的东西，表明他一直是我们这一边的。”哈利眯眼看赫敏，同时尽量抱住随着玩具的音乐跳舞的泰迪。“还是说哈利·波特的支持和表态不是你计划的一部分？”

赫敏脸红着摇摇头。“你知道我不会那么要求你的，哈利。”

哈利哼了一声，说，“我会做那些事的……只要你同意帮助我给斯内普正名。金斯莱说，如果我想要在校长办公室里摆放他的肖像，必须自己想办法。我觉得这么做行得通。”

赫敏愣愣地看着他，“你……你怎么知道这么做行得通？”

哈利咧嘴而笑，和泰迪一起随着凤凰的歌声跳了一小会儿，轻轻地抱紧了怀里的孩子。“我是哈利·波特，怎么会行不通？”他轻声回答。

泰迪在头顶上挥舞起凤凰，尖叫着表示同意。

+

 _哈利跑过操场，在打人柳前堪堪停住，戳了戳树干上的那个节疤，树安静下来。他急匆匆地冲进地道，不顾一路上脑袋不停磕在地道顶上，满心恐慌惧怕，因为他把斯内普留在了那里。斯内普，那个给了他理由让他坚持到底的人，依旧躺在尖叫棚屋的地板上，因为他没告诉过任何人他在那里。_

 _哦，他已经向每一个能听到的人宣告了斯内普的本意，尤其是伏地魔，但这并不能减少他的恐慌和害怕一丝一毫。他害怕什么人、或是什么东西，为了给他们的黑魔王复仇而找上这个终极叛徒。_

 _推开活板门，哈利环视着整间空荡的尖叫棚屋，恐慌又一次涌上心头。斯内普的尸体不见了！地板上还留着干涸的血迹。_

 _他轻声抽泣起来，向那摊血迹爬去。他想知道斯内普怎么了，内疚像浪潮般冲刷过他的全身。他伸出手去，按上那些血液，却只是让它们剥落成一片鲜红。_

 _“波特。”_

 _哈利抬头看去，慌乱地躲开站在他面前的斯内普。男人的魂灵略微摇晃了一下，继续靠近哈利。_

 _斯内普向他伸出手，他的手沾染着从前留下魔药的颜色，如同爪子一般紧紧地握住他的肩膀，抓得紧紧的。_

 _“记住！”_

“啊啊啊！！”哈利从床上弹起来，前额猛地撞到了金妮的头，她的手正抓着他的肩膀。他们都呻吟了一声，捂着自己的额头分开。

金妮瞪大眼睛看着他，眼中带着惊惧和关心。“哈利……你还好吗？我在走廊里就听你一直大喊大叫。”

“我……我没事。”哈利看着她，然后用一只手盖住脸，另一只手在床头柜上摸着眼镜。“话说回来，你怎么在这儿，金？”

金妮红着脸耸了耸肩，哈利把脚挪开，腾出地方让她坐在床沿上。“嗯，刚才我去厕所，然后我就听见你的声音，觉得应该过来看看你怎么了。”她看了他一眼，脸又红了，伸手拉过他的手。“你看上去不像一切都好的样子，你知道。”

哈利回握住金妮的手，十指相扣，向她微笑着。“只是个噩梦，不过你得在你妈妈找过来之前赶紧回自己的屋子去了。”他也脸红了，甚至连抽回手的时候他的脸还红着。“而且我没事，就是有点累，如果能赶紧再多睡会儿估计就没事了。你知不知道你说话的口气和你妈妈一样？”

金妮叹了口气，翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。“真高尚，哈利。我想这就是我爱你的原因。”

哈利看着她。“金妮……”

“别，哈利，别说话。”金妮靠近他，轻柔地把双唇印上了他的唇。

哈利呻吟了一声，开始温柔地回吻她。然后，他推开了她，靠回床头，再一次看向她。“金妮……”

她把两根手指压上他的嘴唇。“别说。我不想听什么现在情势如何如何不同了你有许多事情要去做所以我们还是不能在一起之类的话。我明白，所以我也做了些计划。”她有些悲哀地向他微笑，指尖细细地描画着他的唇形。

哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，朝着门的方向闭上眼睛，期望罗恩或者金妮其他的哥哥会闯进门，质问他在对他们的小妹妹做什么。

“哈利……没人会进来打扰我们。”

哈利朝她瞪大了眼睛，“金妮……”

“不，我理解。你要去做那些事情，我理解你。赫敏和我谈过，她告诉我你要去做什么。等霍格沃茨重新开学之后，我会返校，而且我还想打魁地奇。我跟维克多尔·克鲁姆说过，他想他能帮我和争取一次参加霍利黑德哈比队面试的机会。”在金妮说话的时候，她的手指还在哈利的嘴唇上游走，没有看他的眼睛。

哈利扬起一边眉毛，张开嘴，猜忌和解脱淹没了他。他忘了所有她打断他的时候他想说的话、以及为什么她知道不会有人打扰他们，只抓住了这个新消息。“他已经那么做了，是不是？”

金妮扬起头微笑了一下，她红着脸，对他的反应很开心。“别有任何罗恩的那种想法。他只是拿我当一个球员朋友帮忙罢了。”她做了个鬼脸，“就像你为斯内普做的那些事情一样。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，离她远了点。“你说什么？”

“赫敏都告诉我了，所有关于那个‘时间胶囊’的事情，以及你坚持让斯内普被包括在内的事。”金妮的表情冷了下来，“让我告诉你吧，哈利。我知道你觉得斯内普一直是个被误解的英雄，但是去年你不在霍格沃茨。而且说实话，我只想忘记一切跟他有关系的事情，越快越好，在明天埋了那个邪恶的混蛋，然后永远不再让我们的生活变得黑暗。”

哈利被她的言语刺伤了。他眯起眼睛，清了清喉咙，提醒自己金妮不知道那些冥想盆中的记忆，以及他看到了斯内普一生所经之事。“等一下，金妮。我也许那时不在霍格沃茨，但我和纳威交流过。斯内普一直对我们很混蛋，但是纳威也告诉过我卡罗兄妹是怎么对待学生们的。无论如何，每件事情都有两面，而我也是最近才明白这一点。”当他看到了她愤怒得绯红的脸颊的时候，他停下了，思索着自己刚才说的话。

深深吸了口气，哈利继续说道，试图将他们的谈话拽回正题。“难道你爸爸妈妈没带你离开霍格沃茨吗？为了你的安全？当我听说你已经离开学校的时候你不知道我有多高兴，然而那晚你又回到了有求必应屋，我很生气你让自己陷入危险当中。你是我仅有的美好了，我要保证你的安全。”

金妮深深吸了一口气，眼中顿时腾起怒火。“哈利·波特！难道你在告诉我，只是因为我是你的女朋友，我就不能参加战斗么？那赫敏呢？她也是个女孩，但是你让她参加了！”

哈利摇头，重重地叹息一声，又靠回床头板。他无奈地摊开手。“不，你抓错重点了。我不想跟你吵，金妮。在战场上，我从来都不想让你们任何一个出现在我身边。那个时候我已经失去了太多的朋友，我不想再失去任何一个了。我只是想赶紧用最小的损失尽快结束一切。”

又深吸了一口气，他看向她美丽的面容，看了一会儿才继续说道。“那晚，斯内普死了……嗯，我也死了的那晚，发生了许多事情。那让我改变了许多。如果你不能理解我要为斯内普、为我自己所做的这些事情，我也能理解。”他咬着嘴唇，直视她如同黑刺李木的颜色一般的棕色双眼。“但这些事情是我必须做的，金妮。这是我欠西弗勒斯·斯内普的。”

+

哈利对着镜子里的自己吐吐舌头，知道自己看起来糟糕极了。镜子哼了哼，建议他去补个回笼觉。他回敬了一声冷哼，然后走出洗手间。他睡得越来越少，黑眼圈就是证明。每一次他想要休息，斯内普就会出现在他梦里，必须得想想办法。也许今晚参加完葬礼之后可以喝点安眠药剂？哈利知道如果要是问韦斯莱夫人要安眠药水的话，肯定躲不开好一场唠叨，他重重地走下楼，来到金妮门前，敲门，希望是赫敏来开门。

赫敏把头伸出来，她睁大眼睛，倒吸了一口气，回头看了一眼，然后走出来，顺手轻轻关上了门。“哈利，你看起来糟透了。发生了什么？”

哈利皱着眉头看着她，说，“谢谢关心。没什么，我只是很累。”

赫敏看起来很怀疑，抱着胳膊说，“金妮告诉我你晚上做噩梦，是关于神秘人的吗？”

哈利叹了口气，“没什么，只是个傻乎乎的噩梦而已。你能不能给我做安眠药水，让我今晚能睡个好觉？”

“说真的哈利，药水不能解决问题。你应该和别人说说这情况。”

哈利呻吟道，“算了，赫敏。我该去准备出发了。等会儿见。”

“哈利……等等！”

哈利挥开她的手，回到自己的房间，穿上参加葬礼的衣服。他还有很多事情要忙，没空听她对失眠、噩梦或者时间胶囊长篇大论。

他甚至没有时间往赫敏的时间胶囊里加自己和斯内普的东西。罗恩和其他人选择的，似乎都是可以代表他们自己和这段历史的小东西。乔治放进去的是他和弗雷德最初的几件韦斯莱把戏，这让他难过不已，但乔治脸上的笑容大大抚慰了他。

昨天下午卢平的葬礼之后，安多米达给了他一些代表泰德、唐克斯和莱姆斯的东西。他把东西交给赫敏的时候，赫敏很高兴，她给东西加上保存魔咒，深深地看了他一眼，仿佛是在强调他所作出的贡献有多么重要。

这个时间胶囊全是赫敏一个人的汗马功劳。东西就暂时放在陋居的小客厅里。每一件上面都挂着一小条施了魔法的羊皮纸，记录着选择的原因和贡献的人。不过，哈利觉得最引人注意的还是弗雷德和乔治的小玩意儿。这些小东西保存在魔法封存的小盒子里，每隔几分钟就会自动打开跳出来，接着又会回到盒子里，一切从头开始。他可以在客厅里一坐几个小时，就看着这些小把戏，看着这些东西，沉浸在自己的回忆里。

那天晚上哈利上床的时候已经非常晚了，他又梦到了斯内普。他又一次想起了那个梦，思考也许伏地魔杀了他那晚，他是不是没有被斯内普的灵魂附身？魂器会不会能够被再次利用？他是不是碰巧 _又_ 变成了一个魂器？

哈利摇摇头，把这个念头赶走，叹了口气。他知道问题出在他自己的负罪感上。尽管哈利缺乏睡眠的脑袋想不出为什么斯内普是个大混蛋自己还会对他感觉愧疚，但他知道得为此做点什么。

哈利抓起自己的斗篷，来到客厅，和准备一起用门钥匙去参加斯内普葬礼的傲罗会合。

金妮在等着他，他紧张地笑笑。自从前天晚上他们的谈话之后，所有靠近他们两个的人都能感觉得到两人之间紧绷的气氛。这既让他有点儿恶心，也有点儿如释重负。他不知道该怎么解释，不过也不打算费太多心思想清楚。不过，从那以后他睡前都会在门上施放守卫咒，确保不会再有人半夜拜访。

他扫了一眼金妮素淡整洁的长袍，扬起一边眉毛。“金妮，你看起来非常美丽，”他礼貌地说。

金妮对他微笑起来，说，“谢谢你，哈利。”她咬了咬嘴唇，故意把目光移开，过了一会儿却又看了回来。

“我想和你一起去。如果……如果你不介意的话。”金妮抬起头，慢慢眨了眨眼。“我依然不理解你为什么要这么做，哈利，但我在意你，在可以的时候，我希望能尽可能地和你在一起。”

哈利松了口气，然后点点头，不知为什么大大地放松了。他真的不希望和朋友闹得不愉快，而他的确把金妮也当成一个朋友。当他意识到这一点的时候，突然浑身发冷，她踮起脚尖亲吻他的时候，他都只是睁大眼睛看着她。

房间里有人很响地清了清嗓子。

哈利猛然躲开，然后转过身。刚刚进来的那个人对他咧嘴笑，哈利感觉自己脸红了。

“抱歉打扰，波特先生，不过我需要借用您一点儿时间。”

哈利摇摇头，说，“哦……呃……好的。谢谢你，傲罗威廉森，是吧？”他指向金妮说。“这是金妮·韦斯莱，是我的……嗯……”

“很荣幸您还记得，”威廉森点点头，笑着走到两个年轻人身边。“韦斯莱小姐，”他对金妮点点头。

“恭喜你和霍利黑德哈比队签约了。琼斯做了明智的决定。祝你好运。”

金妮听到他的赞扬脸红起来，微笑着靠在哈利身上，威廉森看着他们两个的小动作。

哈利盯着他看了一会儿，连他自己都还没有听说最终的结果，那么他是怎么得知金妮的合约的消息呢。不过他反应过来，对方可是魔法部的官员，他们自有自己的消息途径，于是摇摇头。他尽量不去在意身边的金妮，让自己的注意力集中在威廉森身上。

“波特先生，沙克尔部长已经在葬礼地点采取了额外的措施，以防……公众有出乎意料的反应。因为对亡者的威胁，葬礼地点已经变更了两次。您在战斗那一晚的发言，以及对威森加摩做的证词已经大大缓和了公众的抵触情绪，但依然有些人记得斯内普是一个怎样的混蛋。短期内将进行困难。”

哈利眨眨眼，威廉森直率的陈述让他微微吃了一惊。他清了清嗓子，看了威廉森一会儿，然后说，“我发现了，傲罗威廉森，我也很感激金斯莱一直以来所作的努力。但斯内普为自己赢得了获得荣誉的资格。”哈利看着威廉森的眼睛，说，“斯内普曾经做了错误的决定，但哪怕错误的决定也是因为正确的理由。阿不思·邓布利多对他绝对信任。如果大家还记得的话，那个时候是战争时期，我们都做过了自己并不认为光彩的事情，包括我自己在内。事实胜于雄辩，尽管不那么直白，但斯内普一直都在践行。”

威廉森打量了波特一会儿，然后就好像哈利什么都没有说过似地继续说，“斯内普没有在世的亲属，我们在他位于古灵阁的金库、位于霍格沃茨的旧房间，以及位于蜘蛛巷尾的房产里，也都未能找到遗嘱。斯内普下葬的地方，那里的建筑能够抵御入侵者，所以他的遗体在将来也会得到保护。同时，会有一对傲罗待命，预防葬礼过程中的突发事件。波特先生，您请求沙克尔部长监护葬礼的安排，这是部长目前能够做到的一切。”

哈利慢慢地点头，消化刚才威廉森说的事情。他抬头看着威廉森，笑着说，“这已经超出我要求的了，谢谢你，傲罗威廉森。”

威廉森从长袍口袋里掏出一个记事本，烦心地咂嘴。他抽出一份折好的报纸，递给两个年轻人。“再不快点动身就要迟到了，不过谢谢你让我解释清楚现在的情况。”

哈利紧紧地抓住那份报纸，用力地咽了一口唾沫。他痛恨门钥匙。金妮紧紧抓住他的另一只手，他低头看她，她顺势踮起脚尖，凑到他耳朵边。

“我本来打算告诉你我的合约来着，但他抢先了一步。我们参加完葬礼之后回来庆祝行吗，”她微笑着说，他瞪着她，考虑她刚刚说的话。然后， _该死_ ，就在她亲他的脸颊的时候，他肚脐后面被猛然一勾，他们被传递去了预定的目的地。

+

哈利和金妮到达斯内普的葬礼上的时候，除了傲罗之外没有旁的人在。趁此机会，哈利走到斯内普的坟墓旁，谨慎地环视四周后，他偷偷溜进了墓穴。

斯内普躺在墓中石板上，看上去与生前并无二致。哈利艰难地吞咽了一口，靠近他。不考虑斯内普已经去世这个事实的话，他看上去很好，嗯，甚至比从前看上去更好。哈利想到。斯内普的皮肤依旧蜡黄，但头发好像洗过了，而且为他自己的葬礼而熨过长袍。哈利欣喜于这一切的安排，威廉森答应金斯莱他会为斯内普尽力而为，现在看来他并没有说谎。

总之，斯内普看上去比他自己照顾自己的时候好多了，这至少能说明些问题。斯内普就像是睡着了，在舒适地小憩，哈利盯着他，就像他在等着斯内普会开始呼吸、会坐起来或者就像在哈利最近的那些噩梦中他所做的一样。

斯内普一直没有动，哈利终于吐出了一直屏着的那口气。他的视线开始在那具躯体上逡巡着，研究着，既然他已经肯定面前的人不会坐起来袭击他了。他眯起眼睛，想，既然他将送别这个男人，也许他将会从他的那些夜半来访中解脱出来。一阵悔恨的感觉为这想法狠狠地灼痛了他，哈利摇摇头，不再想那些。他应该在这里，哀悼亡者，就是这样；但他在斯内普身边待得越久，好奇就越发不可抑止地涌上心头。

环顾四周，确保这里依旧只有自己一人，然后，哈利注视着斯内普脖颈上的血肉；那两个被纳吉妮咬伤的齿孔还在，只是不再有血液从中涌出。

靠得更近了些，哈利扶正了眼镜，伸出手去触碰那齿孔。斯内普的皮肤摸着很冷。他轻轻按了按，然后那块肌肤缓慢地回复了原状。哈利收回了手，眨了眨眼睛，等着血液流出。

“你以为你在干吗？”

哈利吓了一跳，猛地抽出了魔杖，从斯内普的尸身旁跳开，看向问出问题的那人。

威廉森站在入口处，他的魔杖指着哈利，眯起眼睛。“哦，波特先生，请原谅。”他的魔杖放低了些，点了点头，“别再碰死者了。有守卫，你知道。”

哈利不悦地拉下脸，但点了点头，在看到金妮出现在门口的时候收起了魔杖。她古怪地看了他一眼，但没走进来，只是打手势让他出去。“出来，哈利。你在里面好久了。仪式该开始了。”

哈利又看了斯内普一眼，伸出手去整了整男人的长袍，确保他的一丝一毫都没有被惊扰到。他忽然记起那警告，于是又一次猛地抽回手，摇了摇头。他最后看了斯内普一眼，向男人低下头致意。“先生。”他轻声低语道，然后走出了墓室。

  
 _斯内普的双眼似乎直视着他，即使他知道这不可能。墓门已经在一声巨响中轰然落下，连地面都为之轻轻震颤。哈利颤抖了一下，又一次回想起他最后一次看到活着的斯内普的情景。男人墨黑的双眸请求似的盯着他、几乎是在恳求他能理解，以及强迫他在一切消散之前得到那些逸出的记忆。_

 _他知道这是个梦，因为他看着自己突兀地站起、推开身边的椅子、向坟墓用力伸出手去。_

 _“不！他没有死！”_

 _金妮把他拉回椅子上坐下，瞪着他不赞同地摇了摇头。_

哈利又一次呻吟着从床上滚了下去，重重地摔在了地上，把自己摔醒了，上下牙狠狠撞在一起。他一手盖住脸，叹着气爬回了床上，在点亮魔杖之前摸到了魔杖和眼镜。梅林，他真庆幸自己在回来的时候选了间空宿舍住。

他盯着一团乱的被褥，挥了挥魔杖把它们弄干铺平，才躺了回去。他知道今晚再也睡不着了，自从他们几天前将斯内普下葬之后，同一个噩梦就一直在折磨着他。

哈利又叹了口气，翻了个身，把枕头拍得更舒服些。用“时刻显现”咒看看时间，他意识到离早餐时间还有好几个小时，又闭上了眼睛。

轻声呻吟着，他扔开毯子，把眼镜推高揉了揉眼睛，再扶正眼镜，爬下床，召来他的长袍，套上它去上厕所。

在斯内普的葬礼和他的生日过后他就离开了陋居。金妮坚持他们得花更多更多的时间待在一起，这让他很不爽，尽管这是罗恩和赫敏的生活状态——或者他现在得叫他们罗恩赫敏了，鉴于他们在醒着的每分钟都待在一起、以及无时无刻不想着接吻。他需要时间独处和思考。难道有人不需要么？但金妮似乎就是不明白这点。或许在他回霍格沃茨之后她就离开去参加魁地奇训练是明智的。

他开始猜想是不是自己出了问题。每个十八岁的热血少男不都应该想着温香软玉抱满怀么？也许是她的态度让他退避三舍了吧。他的阴茎回应似的抽动了一下，他哼哼着，我猜不是。一边走进了级长浴室的门。

把长袍挂在一边，哈利走到了大浴缸前面，拧开水龙头。他脱下睡衣裤，把眼镜和衣服搁在一起，然后滑到了水里，让温水没过身体，暖意渗透到四肢百骸，他忍不住叹息了一声。

略微抬起身子，哈利坐在浴缸中的平台上，靠着在大理石上，因为冰凉的触感而发出轻轻的嘶嘶声。他闭上眼睛，全身浸在水中。叹了口气，哈利放松下来，召来魔杖关上水龙头。水波一时让他平静下来，昏昏欲睡。但他的身体抽搐着让他清醒过来，他睁开眼睛，向后靠去，水花溅到了脸上。

他抓过一块法兰绒，浸透了水，从另一个龙头底下接了些泛着泡沫的浴液，懒懒地擦着胸口，想着今天该做些什么。哈利打了个哈欠，拿着绒布擦过下腹，手指在水下迷迷糊糊地洗着肚子。他又往浴缸里面滑下去一点，张开双腿，握住自己的阴茎，轻声呻吟起来。他又一次闭上眼睛，扔开手中的法兰绒，开始抚摸自己。

啊，这就是了，这能让他放松神经，忘记烦恼、要做的事情或者金妮。他咬着嘴唇，更大地张开腿，另一只手也滑了下去，配合着更快地套弄着阴茎的手环绕着囊袋。他弓起背，臀部向前推送着。

一声呜咽从他的唇间逸出，那热度几乎要灼穿他的皮肤，哈利发出嘶嘶的声音，脑中闪过一头长发和苍白的皮肤、柔软的唇压在他的唇上、爱抚过他的全身。在他的手在阴茎上动作的时候，这些难以描绘却无比情色的影像充斥在他的幻想中。

粗重地喘息着，哈利的头向后扬去，看着一张面孔渐渐浮现在了他的脑海中，双球向上收紧了；当那张面孔的细节越发清晰的时候，高潮开始在他的下腹积聚。他呻吟着，手更快地握着自己的阴茎动作着。

深邃的黑色双眸紧紧盯着他，斯内普突然出现了，就坐在他身边，假笑着，微微前倾，双唇印上哈利的唇。

“哦，老天，”哈利呻吟着，这个幻想中的吻感觉像真的一样。火热的精液从他的指间流出，哈利尖叫起来，睁开眼睛，把手从自己的阴茎上拉开，爬出浴池，惊恐地四下看着。

哈利抓过一条毛巾擦干脸，然后不可置信地用尽全力大吼出来。他 _才没有_ 幻想着斯内普手淫！他把毛巾系在腰间，拿起魔杖排空了浴池，皱着眉头看着水流带走了一切的证据。

走到洗手台边上，他看到了自己的倒影。一个苍白的人影正看着他，哈利猛吸了一口气，靠近去检视着自己。他有黑眼圈了，双颊凹陷下去，只因为刚才的活动才让他脸上带上了一抹红色。不光如此，他眼底充血，绿色的虹膜都显得苍白了，甚至他最近才开始褪色的伤疤看上去也好像失去了最后的颜色。梅林啊，他到底怎么了？

旋开龙头，哈利用冷水洗了把脸，又一次看向镜中。有水滴从脸上滑落，但那影像还是没有什么改变。他艰难地吞咽了一下，悲叹一声，闭上了眼睛，但那形象似乎灼烧在他的视网膜上了，挥之不去。他看上去糟透了。是那些纠缠着他的梦、罪恶和生命之债让他变成了这副模样。

他重重地捶了一下台面，大吼了一声。不会再这样了。今天他会终结这些疯狂，找到什么 _无论什么_ 放到赫敏的那个该死的时间胶囊中，把斯内普赶出他的脑海。那么首先，在他穿好衣服之后，他要去一趟女校长的办公室。

+

哈利在滴水兽的雕像前停下来，深吸了一口气。丑陋的石头雕像阴测测地对他微笑，等待他报出口令。他小声报出刚回到霍格沃茨的时候麦格教授就告诉了他的口令，登上楼梯，来来光亮的木质门前。他抓住狮身鹫首的门环，敲了三下。

麦格尖利的苏格兰口音响起，让他进去。哈利挤出一丝笑容，推开门。

麦格头也不抬，目光依然停留在正在看的试卷上，只是挥了挥手，让哈利坐下。当她终于抬起头的时候，看见他面色灰败的样子，抽了口气站起身来，绕过书桌，抓住他的肩膀，把他从椅子上拉起来。“波特先生！梅林在上，你最近都做了什么？现在去校医院，找庞弗雷夫人。”

哈利眨了眨眼，然后往后退了退，挣开她的手。“教授……我没事……只是有点儿累，不过没什么大不了的。”他双臂抱胸，努力不要对她发火。“如果可以的话，我有话要和您说。”

麦格震惊地又抽了口气，她清了清喉咙，然后抬头看向墙上历任男女校长的肖像。哈利随着他的目光看去，自己也不由得一声抽气。

墙上，在邓布利多教授的肖像旁边，是斯内普教授的画像。斯内普坐在一把扶手椅里，看起来双手抱胸睡着了。他的头微微垂下，黑色的长袍一动不动，死气沉沉的。

邓布利多教授悲伤地看着那幅画像，摇了摇头。他转过来看着哈利，脸上露出悲戚的表情，“你好，哈利。”

哈利依然震惊地说不出话，只是对邓布利多教授点点头。

“什么……什么时候出现的？”哈利重新看向麦格，问道。

麦格撅起嘴，然后回到椅子里坐下，示意哈利也坐下来。“就在葬礼之后的那一天。他自始至终都没有动过。”

哈利在柔软的椅子里坐下，看向邓布利多。前校长还看着斯内普的画像，不过他看向哈利，点点头。

“西弗勒斯的肖像似乎有点儿不对劲，哈利，”邓布利多亲身说着，走到自己画框的边缘，伸手往斯内普的画框探去。他慢慢地收回手指，又摇了摇头。“也可能只是西弗勒斯自己的固执，但我这个老头子可是很乐意再和老朋友说说话的。”

哈利对邓布利多嗯了一声，然后再看回麦格。

麦格翻了翻眼，然后清了清嗓子。“我知道把他挂在那面墙上是你要求的，波特先生。我也肯定，如同阿不思一直试图说服我的，你这么做有自己的理由。”哈利张开嘴想回答，麦格却抬起一只手打断他。

“然而， 西弗勒斯放弃了自己的教职，而我个人认为在他任下，他放任学校内发生的暴行，他已经没有资格再被称为校长。显然，如同在阿不思那里一样，你也获得了沙克尔部长的青睐，我没有什么立场干涉你的行为。”

哈利叹气，点点头。“我能理解，教授，”他停下来斟酌了一会儿措辞，然后重新开口。“斯内普的故事说来话长，教授，即便是我所了解的也并非事件的全部。但让我这么说吧，他一直以来都是按照邓布利多的意志行事，在条件允许的范围内，尽力而为。他是这项任务不可多求的最合适的执行者，那个时候我也完全没有意识到。”

麦格的眉毛快要扬到头发里去了，然后她礼貌地轻咳了一声，瞟了一眼邓布利多的画像。“也许如此，波特先生，但恕我冒昧，我并不同意你的看法，但我们就彼此存异，如何？”

哈利点点头，回头看向邓布利多。老巫师对他眨眨眼，招招手，然后闭上眼睛，垂下头。哈利摇摇头，然后回头看向麦格。

“现在，波特先生，我能为你做什么？”

哈利叹口气，知道接下来自己要挑战她的耐心了。“有关斯内普教授，我需要您的帮助，夫人。”

麦格看了他一会儿，然后点点头。“很好，什么事？”

“我想知道斯内普在城堡里的房间在哪里，并且希望得到进入他房间的许可。”

“为什么？”

“我想要往赫敏的时间胶囊里添加些属于他的物品。”

麦格皱起眉头。“我听说了这个‘时间胶囊’，但你确定要往里面放西弗勒斯的东西？”

哈利点点头。“教授，正如我那天晚上在场地上说的，斯内普不是伏地魔的追随者。他一直一直都是邓布利多的人。我们需要让人们知道。”

麦格的脸沉了下来，但还是点点头。“西弗勒斯的房间一直封闭着，直到战后傲罗来宣布他死亡。他们在校长的房间里找到寥寥几件私人物品都被查抄、带回魔法部。从那之后没有人进过他的房间，不过我想你进去应该也不会有什么问题。”她看了他一会儿，表情柔和下来。“但一定要小心，哈利，尽管你和阿不思都为他作证，但西弗勒斯还是个危险的人。”

哈利站在斯内普的套间门外，深深吸了一口气，准备好进入这个如同蛇一般狡猾的人的房间。他伸手要去抓门把，他还没有碰到门，门就轻弹一声，自己打开了。哈利咬着嘴唇抽出魔杖，轻声念了一句 _荧光闪烁_ 然后走了进去。

魔杖发出的弱光驱散了房间里的黑暗，房间里的火把感应到有人进入，突然腾起火焰。门啪地在身后关上，哈利猛然一惊，转过身，几乎以为自己会看到斯内普就站在那里瞪着他。

哈利一手按在胸口，闭上眼睛，轻声嘲笑自己的一惊一乍。哈利摇摇头把魔杖插好，张开眼四下环顾。房间里摆设很整洁，一边靠墙摆着书桌，和一张放满废弃的魔药原料的工作台，另一边则摆着塞得满满当当的书架。小小的起居间一边是壁炉，另外还有两扇门，哈利猜测应该一扇门后是盥洗室，一扇门后是斯内普的卧室。他等会儿回去查看下这些房间，但先要查看这里。尽管家具上落了薄薄的一层灰，但一切都好似斯内普只是刚刚离开一样。

哈利走到书桌边，看着放在正中央的那本书。他伸手抚过那破烂的封面，手指怀念地描摹上面的书名。 __

  
_《高级魔药制作》_   


梅林啊，就是那本书吗？斯内普是怎么找回来的？又是什么时候找到的？哈利在椅子上坐下，轻轻翻开封面，不由得呼吸急促。

斯内普恶毒而骄傲地对这本书宣布所有权的声明，那细长潦草的字迹躺在哈利眼前，他猛然把书阖上。他闭上了眼睛，灰尘在身边腾起，除了灰尘，还有属于魔药的、属于斯内普的那种麝香似的味道在空气里漂浮。

 _斯内普站在那张长长的工作台边，两个坩埚里都翻腾着正在熬煮的魔药。他抓起一只小药瓶，用滴管吸出少量的黄色液体，再小心翼翼地分别往一个坩埚里滴加一滴，等待药液完全融合，然后才加入另外一个坩埚。他按照逆时针方向搅拌，然后耐心地等待，往另一个坩埚里加入原料，再开始搅拌这个坩埚。_

 _斯内普把魔药倒进一个药瓶里，用软布塞塞住瓶口，然后用蜡封实，最后用魔杖轻轻敲了敲药瓶。他用法兰绒包裹住药瓶，装进长袍里，然后开始准备第二瓶。_

 _这时候门开了，斯内普目光从坩埚上移开，抬起头，邓布利多微笑着走进来。“给亚瑟的魔药准备好了吗？”_

 _斯内普简单地点点头。“好了。这一组魔药应该能让韦斯莱熬过今晚。他很幸运，波特这孩子这么爱管闲事。”_

 _邓布利多笑起来。“我更情愿把这称为好奇心强，西弗勒斯，而且我好像想起来有人曾经也和孩子一样好奇心重。”_

 _斯内普冷哼了一声，继续往小药瓶里装魔药。_

 _“不过，我已经发现哈利的梦并不是看起来那么简单。我需要请你帮忙，西弗勒斯，因为我自己做不来。你是剩下唯一有资格的人。”_

 _斯内普僵住了，他没有抬头看邓布利多，轻声说，“别让我做那件事。”_

 _邓布利多看着斯内普，扬起一边眉毛。“你保证过的，西弗勒斯。他已经不再安全，必须采取新的预防措施。我恐怕大脑封闭术是唯一的办法。我当然会保证你的秘密也会得到保护。”邓布利多伸手，从工作台上拿起几个小药瓶，然后转身要走。“我会向哈利解释。晚安，西弗勒斯。”_

 _邓布利多轻轻关上门，斯内普却畏缩了一下，突然他抓起空了的坩埚猛然从桌边丢开。坩埚撞在墙上，发出一声巨响。斯内普低着头，双手垂在身侧紧紧地握着拳头。_

 _斯内普叹了口气，站直身子，走过去把坩埚拿回来。突然，他抓住自己的手臂发出嘶嘶的抽气声。他抽出魔杖，往第二个坩埚上丢了一个魔咒，然后把小药瓶从长袍里拿出来。他几乎是急切地环顾房间，然后从架子上抓起一本书。他突然惊跳起来，又发出了呻吟声，书从手里滑了下来，几样东西掉在地板上。他跪下，把摊开的书放在地上，把掉出来的东西放进去，还有那只刚刚装好的小药瓶，然后把书摆回架子上。_

 _斯内普跑到门边，魔杖对着门轻点，门自动打开，等他出去后，又重重关上。_

门关上的一刹那，哈利突然一惊，从书桌上抬起头。他看见麦格教授站在身边，手就悬在他肩膀上方。他赶紧把椅子往后靠，揉了揉脸，“教授……”

麦格清了清嗓子，扫视了一眼房间。“波特先生，晚餐时间过去已经好一会儿了，你一整天都呆在这里。你到底是在找要找的东西，还是整天都在打瞌睡？”她的目光垂下，严厉地看着哈利。

哈利感觉自己脸庞发热，就好像被抓到在课堂上作弊似的，他深吸一口气。“晚餐时间已经过了？”他轻轻问道，摇了摇头。“我……这里……”他停了下来，又叹了口气。“很抱歉，教授。”

麦格的表情软了下来，她微微地笑着说，“现在去吧，波特。我想家养小精灵一定非常愿意给你补充点营养。”

他也笑起来，站起来整理自己的长袍。他低头看向书桌，然后伸手拿起那本书，夹在胳膊下面。“我把这个带走，如果还不够的话，也许我会再回来一次。”

麦格点点头，不过她眯起眼睛，说，“好吧，但是记住，哈利，耽于过去并不是什么好事。缅怀过去并没有什么问题，但需要你能够从过去中学习，并且能够向前看。过去已经毁掉了太多好人，我不希望它毁掉一个这么年轻的人。”

哈利红着脸点点头。“我知道了，夫人。谢谢你。”

麦格微笑，示意哈利走在前面，走出斯内普的房间。

+

去过厨房之后，哈利回到格兰芬多塔楼，准备好工作台，开始为自己制作今晚的安眠药水。然后他在床上坐下，一边吃东西一边看书，试着决定哪天回到斯内普的住处最好。

哈利一页页地翻着魔药书，摇了摇头，坩埚在他身后静静地冒着泡。再一次仔细读过斯内普在书中写下的注解帮助他熬煮出了一剂几近完美的魔药，他百分之百确定他能得到一整夜的休息。

又拿起一块三明治，哈利把书放在一旁，起身查看他的魔药。书滑落到了地板上，发出一声巨响。哈利把手中的三明治放回盘中，弯腰捡起书，一片羊皮纸从书中飘落到他脚下。

哈利召来那张纸，当他看到纸上横着的潦草笔迹的时候倒抽了一口气。

 _无限爱意，莉莉_

他翻过面来，看到了斯内普凌乱的字迹。

 **蜘蛛尾巷3217号。操场。**

他倒回床上，翻来覆去地看着这两种不同的字迹。他在从西里斯的卧室中找到的信上面看到过妈妈的笔迹，但是斯内普的一定是后加上的。

哈利咬咬嘴唇，努力回想他在哪里看到或者听到蜘蛛尾巷这个名字的，然后就有一股东西烧糊的味道传了过来。四下看去，他看到烟正从他的坩埚中冒出来。他跳了起来，把羊皮纸扔在床上，一抖魔杖清干净了那些现在已经完全毁了的魔药，叹了口气。今晚的安眠没戏了。

自我厌恶着，哈利让野餐篮回到厨房，爬回床上，把那张羊皮纸夹回书里，把书放到床头柜上，打了个哈欠。他摘下眼镜放在书上，揉了揉脸，躺回床上，一挥魔杖熄灭了蜡烛，然后把它在旁边放好。

借着照亮屋子唯一的火光，哈利盯着床顶，等待着睡眠的降临。

 _斯内普站在操场的边沿，渴望地看着那架旧的、生锈的秋千。他走了过去，单膝跪在下面，一只手放到栏杆上，紧紧地抓了一会儿，然后低下了头。_

 _斯内普一只手挖着秋千下面的沙土，另一只紧紧地按着胸口的一本书。他把这本书放在坑里，轻点了一下魔杖，书就被埋起来了。他又一次环顾这个被遗弃的操场一周，然后站了起来。_

 _伴着一声爆响，斯内普不见了。_

哈利惊醒了，他坐了起来，就好像这声爆响还回荡在房间中一样。他受挫地咆哮了一声，一边摸到了他的眼镜和魔杖，重新点亮了蜡烛，扔了个时间咒，让他知道他只睡了两个小时。他爬下床，拿起那本书，翻过几页，找到了那张有着他妈妈和斯内普笔迹的羊皮纸。

“好了，那么，这就是你想要的，你个该死的杂种。让我们过去看看你埋了什么吧。”哈利握住魔杖，裹上晨衣，冲出了屋子。

当哈利显形到街边的时候，操场上黑暗一片，破旧的秋千在微风中缓缓地晃动着。他走到秋千架边上，跪在生锈的栏杆旁，就像斯内普在梦中做的一样。他把那张羊皮纸塞到晨衣的口袋里面，然后开始用手挖开沙子。

他飞快地翻开沙子，然后触到了什么坚硬的东西。他抽了一口气，挖得更快了，渐渐露出了下面的一本书。他不可置信地盯着它。

  
_《智胜黑魔法》_   


哈利拾起那本书，打开它，当他又一次看到斯内普的笔迹装点在内封面上的时候不禁摇了摇头。合上书，他把那个洞重新填平，站了起来，掸了掸膝盖上的沙土。在朝阳的光辉开始跃上地平线的时候，他从秋千旁走开，幻影显形离去了。

“书？这就是你想放进时间胶囊里的东西，两本斯内普涂写过有可能甚至事实上就可称之为黑魔法咒语的书？”赫敏盯着哈利。

哈利点了点头。“为什么不？这两本书里面有些神奇的法术，而且他还对魔药进行了改良。”

赫敏皱起了眉，摇了摇头，用魔杖把那两本书推了回去。“哈利……那些书没办法让任何人相信斯内普的忠诚。尤其是那本。”她用魔杖点了点那本黑魔法书，颤抖了一下。

“我知道你从没想到过我会这么说但是，扔了它们吧。”她严肃地看着他，继续说道，“求你了，哈利，这对你没好处。这甚至比你六年级的时候对马尔福那么着魔还糟糕。你看上去不太好。你要不要去圣芒戈看看？”

哈利紧紧闭上嘴，站了起来，把书扫到怀里抱起来。“不。”他转身从她身边走开，打开门走了出去，然后猛地摔上了门。

+

哈利站在斯内普的坟墓外，紧紧地抱着那两本书，还在犹豫到底要不要进去。他把眼镜推到额头上，揉了揉眼睛，睡眠不足让他眼睛干涩发痒。他叹了一口气，重新架好眼镜，然后走进坟墓里。守卫扫过他的皮肤，确认他可以进入。葬礼之后，他请金斯莱他把他的魔法签名加入坟墓的守卫，允许他访问斯内普，尽管那个时候他还不知道自己会有什么理由回来，更不知道自己会这么快就再来。

哈利在斯内普躺着的石板前停住了脚步，他默默地看着斯内普，心中翻涌着怨恨与愤怒的情绪。他皱起眉头，然而紧随而来的感情让他闭上眼睛。他心里充满了感激与平和，奇怪，他在斯内普身边反而能够感觉到平静。

“先生，是我，哈利•波特，”他轻声说。“我……我找到你的书。”他靠近斯内普，低头看着那个男人。他想要伸出手碰碰斯内普的脖子，这股冲动几乎无可抑制。他从尸体边退开，盯着地面。他到底是怎么回事？ _碰碰斯内普？_ 见鬼了，也许赫敏说的没错。也许他真的应该去圣芒戈。

他摇摇手，驱散这些乱七八糟的情绪，他笑了一声，这笑声他自己听来都有些歇斯底里。“事实上，应该说是你引导我找到它们，不是吗？为什么要这么做，先生？我是不是错过了什么？”

哈利叹了口气，开始在坟墓里来来回回地踱步，他咬着自己的嘴唇，不知道接下来该说什么。“如果我真的错过了什么，那我真的搞不明白你到底想要告诉我什么。我把这两本书带给赫敏。你还记得她，对吧？我们这届最聪明的女巫，反正卢平是这么说的。现在他也死了，你们所有人都不在了。”他停了下来，撅起嘴，然后摇摇头。“其实没什么，因为我们都有任务要完成。那毕竟是战争。邓布利多教授留给我们一项任务。好吧，现在任务已经完成了，我们赢得了战争。赫敏觉得我们需要做点什么来纪念人们，这种纪念和血统无关。我同意了。你也曾经这么想过。所以我把你的书给她，想要说服他。但她却没法理解你！”他挫败地怒吼道，一只手在空中挥舞。“这么聪明的一个人怎么会突然这么愚蠢？！”

哈利踱步的速度更快了，把那两本书紧紧地抱在胸口。“我简直不相信她说了什么！黑魔法？！她就是这么说的！说我应该把它们丢掉，在我经历了那么多该死的麻烦才找到它们之后。你知道蜘蛛巷尾有多远吗？好吧，我猜你知道，你这个混蛋。我也不知道我为什么要告诉你，反正你也听不见。但它们毕竟是你的书，而且我一直在做有关你的噩梦，所以我想你应该知道你终于把我逼成了疯子，逼成了胡言乱语的傻瓜。你现在高兴了？”

他停了下来，看着斯内普，扬起一边眉毛，几乎和这个死去的人生前的经典表情一模一样。哈利恼火地叹息一声，贴着坟墓的墙壁滑坐下来。“你到底为什么要把这本书埋起来？”

哈利低下头，看着放在大腿上的两本书，手指拂过书的标题。黑魔法那本书在他手指下簌簌发抖，他猛然抽回手指，扫了一眼斯内普的尸体，然后视线重新落回书上。

那本书又动了动，哈利猛然把两本书都丢在地上，这时仿佛一股狂风吹过坟墓，书页哗啦啦地疯狂翻动起来。哈利用胳膊护住头，一声诡异的呻吟之后，一切都恢复了平静。

哈利抬起头，环顾整个坟墓。那本黑魔法书正躺在他面前，书页打开。书页的中间被挖出了一个洞，看起来像是斯内普自己做的一个小小的时间胶囊。他抬头皱着眉看了斯内普一眼，然后低头看着书。书里装着一支魔杖，羽毛笔、墨水瓶、羊皮纸，几个小药瓶，绷带，还有一个小小的钱包。

哈利伸出手，拿起一个小小珠宝颜色的小药瓶，仔细地研究了一会儿，然后把剩下的药瓶也从书里拿出来，想要判断里面是什么种类的魔药。他把魔药书翻开，一页一页地查看，偶尔停下来，在羊皮纸上写下他已经判断出的魔药。

他坐直身体，伸展的时候后背几乎咔吧作响。这时坟墓里响起了一声低沉的声音。

哈利愣住了，害怕地睁大眼睛。又传来一声呻吟，他伸手抽出自己的魔杖。

“波——波——特……”

哈利紧紧地抓住魔杖，抬起头看着斯内普的尸体。他狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，然后从地上起来，膝盖支地。他看见斯内普的手弹动了一下，他大叫一声，猛然站起来。斯内普的时间胶囊里的东西滚了一地。他用魔杖指着斯内普的尸体。“不，你已经死了。我看见了！”

“波——波——特……”

哈利心里一沉，他走到斯内普身边，剧烈地喘息着，但他的魔杖一直指着斯内普。从斯内普脖子上的伤口渗出的血现在慢慢地往下滴，在石板上汇成小小的一滩。哈利伸手去碰那个牙印，斯内普的手指又动了一下。

斯内普畏缩了一下，哈利也是，因为他指尖触到的竟然是温热的皮肤。他用力地按住伤口想要止血。“哦上帝啊，你还活着。你做到了，你竟然真的阻止了死亡。但是……但是你怎么做到的？！”

哈利低头看着斯内普，然后把头凑到斯内普胸口，听到他的声音的时候闭上眼睛。他在心里默默地数秒，但是却什么都没有听见。

他慢慢地抬起头，摇了摇头，低头地看着斯内普。斯内普现在脸色如同阴影般发挥，哈利知道 _那个_ 还没有回复。为什么之前没有任何人想要检查一下，确认斯内普真的死了？斯内普到底做了什么？他的生命是被保存了下来，还是延长了？是咒语还是魔药？

是魔药，哈利马上就确认了，他低头看着从书里散落的东西。这的确是斯内普会做的事情，他得赶紧找到其他的魔药。不管斯内普之前喝下了什么，不能再让错误的魔药干扰之前的效力。

终于，他想起很久之前在麻瓜学校学到的东西。他只是希望自己没有记错所有的步骤。首先，他要给斯内普的伤口包扎好，因为如果伤口还在失血的话，对斯内普的复活肯定一点帮助也没有。

哈利深吸了一口气，把斯内普的头往后仰。他检查了斯内普的喉咙，确保没有异物堵塞气管。他手掌交握，平放在斯内普的胸口上，然后用力按压他的胸膛。

他迅速地按压了斯内普的胸口三次，然后捏住他的鼻子，打开他的嘴，俯下身往斯内普嘴里吹气。他看着斯内普单薄的胸口随着他吐气而抬起。

哈利把耳朵贴到斯内普的胸口，寻找心跳。然而他什么都没有听到，于是他又试了一遍，重复这样的步骤直到斯内普突然喘息起来。

哈利猛然退后，看着斯内普自己呼吸起来。他又把耳朵贴到斯内普的胸口，这一次他听见了缓慢然而稳定的心跳声，他笑起来。他的头随着斯内普的呼吸起伏，哈利感觉自己的心里腾起自豪感。他想要抬起头，却被狠狠地扯住了头发，固定在远处。

“魔——魔药……波——波特，”斯内普又嘶声说，呼吸扫在哈利脸颊上。

斯内普咳嗽起来。哈利想要挣脱，但斯内普紧紧抓住了他的头发。他把斯内普的手撬开，跪下来，寻找小药瓶。然后他突然意识到他不知道斯内普要的是哪一瓶。“哪一个？！”

斯内普张开眼。那双黑甲壳虫般的黑眼睛慢慢聚焦，尽管他还在剧烈地咳嗽，而且身体因此抖个不停，但他依旧盯着哈利。他稍微坐起身，然后抬起一只手，对着散落在地板上的药瓶弹动手指。药瓶跳起来，自己排成一条线。一共两个药瓶，第一个是紫色的，剩下那个是黄色的，都向哈利跳过去。斯内普筋疲力尽地躺倒，剩下的东西都落回地上。他胸口剧烈地起伏，努力想呼吸，咳嗽得更厉害了。

哈利瞪着那两瓶魔药，然后抓起紫色的那瓶。他站起来，搂住斯内普的肩膀，帮助他坐起来。他用牙把药瓶的瓶塞拔掉，凸出塞子，然后把瓶口贴在斯内普嘴边。

斯内普含住药瓶嘴，扬起头，尽管他还在咳嗽，但他尽力一滴不漏地喝光了魔药。他猛然吸了口气，然后放下魔药，他的喉结动弹一下，吞下了魔药。剧烈的可送渐渐平息了，斯内普叹了口气，身体往前扑。哈利抚摸着他的后背。他抬头看向哈利，哈利也迎上他的目光。

“你太慢了。”

哈利难以置信地瞪着斯内普。他刚刚才把嘴贴在斯内普的嘴上，把这个混账从死亡边缘救回来，这个家伙竟然还没有消除从前对他的敌意？也许有些事情永远不会改变。他盯着斯内普，然后用手背抹了抹嘴唇，然后往地上吐了一口。“不客气。”

“你让我在这里躺了几个月，我才不会对你说谢谢，波特。”斯内普慢吞吞地说，眯起眼睛看哈利。“你的确花了不少时间，是不是？告诉我……你喜欢这种联系吗，波特？独自一个人想念你的红头发小姑娘感觉如何？似乎我们有同样的癖好啊，小子？”他扬起一边眉毛假笑道。

哈利意识到斯内普说的是什么，这个事实让他震惊地白了脸。从某些方面来说，金妮长得非常像他妈妈。以他们两个人的长相，两个人站在一起，几乎和他父母从一个模子里刻出来。这个认知让他脊梁骨上蹿起一阵寒意，他不想再进一步考虑这个问题了。他们的状况多么相似？他真的需要金妮帮助他融入巫师世界，就如同他母亲需要他父亲的帮助那样？韦斯莱家族是古老的纯血家族，的确如此，而且就他不久前得知的情况，波特家族也是。

斯内普对他恶毒地微笑道，“是的，你终于明白过来，知道这所谓的爱有多深刻，波特。但这真的是爱或者好感吗？她在意的到底是哈利，还是名声？”斯内普微微往前倾，望着哈利的脸，轻声问道。“这爱能比得上现在驱使你的这种需求吗？”他伸出手，轻轻抚摸哈利的伤疤。

哈利吞了口吐沫，慢慢地点点头，然后看着斯内普的手腕。他盯着抚摸着自己额头的苍白的手指，直到失去焦点。他闭上眼睛，又吞咽了一次。他张开嘴又闭上，他想对斯内普说点什么，却又不知道怎么说。而他所能看到的，感觉到的，想到的，只有抚摸自己的伤疤的那两根手指。哈利往前靠过去，迎上斯内普的手指，轻轻地呻吟。

他听见斯内普轻轻地笑出声，不由得颤抖了一下。“他们不理解你都经历了什么，是不是，波特？他们把这种叫做着魔，还想着‘帮助’你，嗯？他们几乎不知道他们曾经距离失败就差那么一丁点儿。”

斯内普的声音低沉而温柔，如同爱人的触摸一般拂过他的皮肤，他张开眼睛。“但是我知道，我理解，”斯内普点点头，他手指滑到哈利脸上。“这是生命之债。你以格兰芬多特有的固执相信它、接受它、追求它，是不是，波特？现在，你被牵涉进来，再也逃不开，无可挽回地和它绑在一起，和我绑在一起。”

哈利舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看着斯内普说话时嘴唇弯起的弧度，这个男人的声音仿佛可以安慰他的灵魂。他如同被催眠了一般盯着斯内普扭曲的牙齿，薄薄的嘴唇，几乎听不懂这个人说的话，直到斯内普的手指掐住他的脸颊，弄疼了他。

哈利从斯内普手里挣脱，飞快地眨了眨眼，摇摇头。他弯下腰，把那个黄色小药瓶交给斯内普，看着斯内普喝光了里面的魔药，然后假笑着舔了舔嘴唇。哈利强迫自己把目光从斯内普的嘴边扯开，不让自己盯着斯内普粉色的舌头，看他的舌尖探出来，舔掉嘴唇上的几滴药水。

“好了，现在我们得把你从这里弄出去，”哈利把剩下的东西装回书里站起身，转向斯内普。他把两本书夹在胳膊下面，两支魔杖都握在手里，看着斯内普。

斯内普点点头，小心地从石板上滑下来，摇摇晃晃地站起身，手指紧紧地抓住墓床稳住自己。哈利立刻走到他身边，用另一只胳膊环住斯内普细瘦的腰。温暖从斯内普身上传递到哈利的身上，他把斯内普抱得更紧了一些。

斯内普咕哝了一声，胳膊环住哈利的肩膀，手指抓住哈利的长袍。然后他笑了笑，弯下腰，鼻子贴在哈利耳旁，深深地呼吸哈利的气味，呼出的气息吹动了哈利的头发。

哈利抖了抖，抽了口气，他轻轻地呻吟了一声，闭上眼，紧了紧握在斯内普腰上的手指，低声问道，“你在做什么？”

斯内普笑着，脑袋贴在哈利的头发上，说：“告诉我，波特，经过了这几个月，你觉得我们之间的联系有多紧密？”他的手滑下哈利的手臂，手指轻轻地罩上哈利的手背，拿走他自己的魔杖。“通过另一个的梦境进去他的思想。我们……一起见证了，一起经历了。”他轻轻地暗示说。

哈利用力地咽了一口唾液，忍不住抖了抖。他的手指滑进斯内普的手指间，交缠着握住了两个人的魔杖。“所有的你都看到了？”

斯内普哼了一声，“所有的。”他清了清喉咙，然后握紧了哈利的手，过了好一会儿才抽回手指，也拿走了自己的魔杖。

斯内普微微动了动，另一只胳膊也抱住了哈利，在哈利耳边轻声说。“我承认我并不了解生命之债的所有副作用，因为你父亲从未察觉他的恶作剧对我的影响。然而，就我研究所知，生命之债可以转化，为自己所用。”

哈利几不可闻地啜泣一声，抓住了斯内普的手，拿出书和自己的魔杖。“所以你给我那些回忆的时候，就知道会发生这些？”他有些生气，但斯内普贴在身边，怒火立刻就消散了。

斯内普又笑出声，摇摇头。“哦，不，我本以为你就会把我留下等死。波特，你毕竟是你父亲的儿子。我把自己的任务完成的太完美了。然而，当我又一次看到了莉莉的眼睛……”斯内普的声音愈发低沉下去，哈利不得不竖起耳朵才能听清他的话。“我看到了我所爱的……正如邓布利多说的，你身体里包含着爱与信任。我燃起了小小的希望，我本以为我已经绝望了，却没成想找回了它。”

哈利从斯内普的怀抱里脱身出来，转过身子，借着坟墓里阴暗的光看着他。“我最后终于明白了，”他低声说。

斯内普慢慢地点点头，小心地把哈利拉近，直到两个人几乎贴在一起。“我知道。你做的事情我都看见了。”

哈利的脸红了起来，他低下头。“人们应该知道真相。”

斯内普笑了笑，摇摇头。“波特，你还是太天真，太纯洁了。真不忍心玷污你。”

哈利困惑地抬头看着斯内普，然后斯内普俯下身，吻住了哈利。震惊之下，哈利手里所有的东西都掉在地上，几乎没有注意到东西掉落的声音。

斯内普贴着哈利的唇张开嘴，哈利睁大了眼睛，喘息着张开嘴，斯内普的舌头趁机滑进哈利的嘴里，滑过他的牙齿。他紧紧地抓住斯内普的胳膊，望进斯内普的目光里。哈利放弃了，对斯内普放松下来，被斯内普拉进自己的思想里。

无数画面在他眼前闪过，他回到级长浴室里，回到水里，只是这次斯内普和他在一起，身体贴着身体。那个男人瘦长的身体贴着他，就如同身边环绕的热水一样温暖，水花拍打着他们的腰臀。

哈利贴在斯内普身上，斯内普往后退了一步，绊倒在石板上。他紧紧抓住斯内普的长袍，贴在他身上，这时画面变幻了。他看见自己抚摸着自己的勃起，看着斯内普修长的手指慢慢地握住哈利自己的手，帮他抚摸自己。斯内普的呻吟在他胸腔里回响。

哈利呻吟了一声，贴着斯内普的身体发抖，然后他突然被拉开。哈利慌乱地叫出声，抬起头却看见了一根魔杖，和傲罗威廉森的脸。

“你，”斯内普咆哮道，用手抹过自己的嘴。他看着威廉森紧紧抓着哈利的手，然后移开目光，重新注视着威廉森。

威廉森把哈利推到自己身后，用魔杖指着斯内普。“你应该乖乖地躺在原处，斯内普。”

“什么？”哈利瞪着那个人，然后看向斯内普。“你知道？！”

威廉森点点头，恶意地笑着靠近斯内普，魔杖依然稳稳地指着他。“没错，我发现了他。在那间半塌了的破阁楼里，奄奄一息，努力想爬出来，可怜的逃亡的食死徒，任何一个正直的傲罗都会像我一样做。”他摇了摇头，责备道。“傲罗训练会让你惊讶的，波特先生。你很快就会发现，白魔法和黑魔法，我们两种都会学。我们一丝不苟地执行。没有人可以逃脱正义的审判。”

哈利眯起眼睛。“他是无辜的！我作证的时候你也在场。”

威廉森停了下来，叹气，但他没有放低魔杖，也没有从斯内普身上移开目光。“你还有很多要学的呢，孩子。你会发现生活并没有那么简单直接，那么黑白分明。”他的魔杖稍稍放低了一点，声音变软，眼神放空，就好像努力回忆久远之前的时光。“珍贵的东西轻易就会失去，无辜的人忍受折磨……”威廉森猛然回过神，魔杖重新指向斯内普。“然而，像斯内普这样的混蛋却逃脱谋杀的惩罚。部里认为你已经可以加入傲罗了，但我有自己的想法。等我收拾完斯内普再来对付你。”

斯内普越过威廉森看向哈利，哈利也看着斯内普。哈利感觉到他目光沉重穿透自己，尖锐地刺进自己的意识里。疲惫突然席卷了他，就好像他缺乏睡眠的困倦再次袭来，他意识到这来自斯内普。他点点头，看见斯内普眼睛飞快地闪了一下，表示了解。他的目光垂下，看见刚才自己掉落在地上的东西，然后他抬头对斯内普笑起来，深深地吸了一口气，清了清嗓子。

哈利想要让威廉森在自己身上分心，他哼了一声，悄悄地靠近落在地上的书和魔杖。“金斯莱知道我来看望斯内普。他对我青眼有加，你知道的，如果你一忘皆空我他会知道。”

威廉森做了个鬼脸，微微转身看着哈利。“梅林啊，波特你这个傲慢的不知好歹的小子，闭嘴！”

斯内普假笑着，他看到波特偷偷靠近魔杖，摇摇头。“我向你保证，威廉森，他一直都是。他做我的学生的时候，我可是过了好长一段痛苦的时光。”

“退后，不许乱动，斯内普！”威廉森吼道，重新看向斯内普。

斯内普抬起双手。“我没有魔杖，威廉森，你很清楚。”

哈利又偷偷往魔杖那边靠近了一点儿，希望威廉森不会突然转过身来。“是啊，如果傲罗其实都是你这种人，那么我也不想加入了。”

威廉森涨红了脸，猛然转过身看着哈利。“该死的波特，闭上嘴！你连成为傲罗的第一条守则都不知道！”

就在哈利要开口召唤自己的魔杖的时候，墓门突然打开，三个人都抬起头。

“ _昏昏倒地！_ ”

几道红色的光划过坟墓，一小队红袍的傲罗冲进来。萨维奇走进来低头看了看被石化的人，难以置信地摇摇头。他叫过来两个人。

“隆巴顿，韦斯莱，变出几个门钥匙，把他们带回魔法部。”

+

金斯莱•沙克尔站在观察窗外，向下注视着那两个在隔离室中的男人。医疗男巫和女巫们进进出出，一边记录、为斯内普治疗着，一边为波特做着检查。

观察室的门开了，但是沙克尔依旧在窗边看着，连头都没回，问道：“有什么发现？”

新任奥罗，罗恩•韦斯莱，走上前去，和沙克尔并排透过窗户看着哈利。他的目光扫过斯内普，摇了摇头，说道，“威廉森在吐真剂下坦白了，他知道斯内普下葬的时候还活着。威廉森的家人都在食死徒的几次袭击中遇难了，他是唯一的生还者。他改名换姓，申请加入了奥罗军团。奥罗萨维奇还在进一步询问中。”

罗恩把视线从哈利和斯内普的身上收回来，然后继续他的汇报。“当斯内普的肖像消失了的时候，是麦格教授提醒了我们，而且她也发现了哈利没有在城堡中。她只是因为邓布利多教授肖像的请求才这么做的。我们把斯内普在霍格沃茨的肖像移走了，而且封闭了他的坟墓，再一次加上了守卫。我们试着问过邓布利多的肖像，但是他只是笑，并没有回答。”

沙克尔喷了口气，摇了摇头。“谢谢你，韦斯莱。走吧。”

“先生，哈利呢？”罗恩轻声问道，“他会怎么样？”

金斯莱又看了看下方房间中的两个男人。他们隔着整间屋子对视着，目光绝不清白。沙克尔摇了摇头，想着要拿哈利和斯内普怎么办。“再等等看吧，韦斯莱。”

 **\- END –**


End file.
